Maleficent vs. Eleven
Maleficent vs. Eleven is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. A battle crossover between Disney vs. Stranger Things. Description: WIZ: Most female characters could use their own magic powers. For their own good, or evil. BOOMSTICK: But not even as strong like Maleficent, the mistress of all evil. WIZ: And Eleven, the amongst 10. BOOMSTICK: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. WIZ: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. MALEFICENT: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8lHK3WN3S4 (Music Playing: Villains of a Sort from Kingdom Hearts)] WIZ: In a very far fairyland, at the castle of King Stefan. He and his wife welcome everyone to his castle for the birth of his daughter. The 3 fairies have made gifts for her, but then the celebration was interrupted by a very dark fairy. Who is known to be Walt Disney's greatest villain. BOOMSTICK: Maleficent! The Mistress of All Evil! WIZ: Maleficent is a very powerful fairy. She has a staff that can make curses. But also as a weapon. BOOMSTICK: Like using it to fire lightning bolts, from the dark clouds in the sky, to strike her opponents. I guess that would make sense that she's a female Gandalf. WIZ: I guess that could be true. So she is actually a threat to the world, not to mention when there's people who appose her or question her. She gets really pissed and basically tries to either hurt or kill them, with the exception of her greatest assistant, Diablo. BOOMSTICK: Diablo? Haha! I guess that makes sense why Jafar has his own bird for an assistant. Except that Iago is a big mouth. IAGO: (Spits out crackers and coughing) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WIZ: Well actually, the point is that Diablo's really smart. BOOMSTICK: Oh shit! That's right! WIZ: So Maleficent's powers with her staff is not enough. By near the end of Sleeping Beauty when she confronts Prince Philip, she transforms into a dragon! BOOMSTICK: What the fu-''' WIZ: Dragon Maleficent is powerful. She can breathe fire, and attacks with her claws. '''BOOMSTICK: She was able to match Philip for good! WIZ: But the sword of truth ended her life for good. BOOMSTICK: Imagine if she can fight King Ghidorah! WIZ: Well, no. BOOMSTICK: Well let's not forget that in a cartoon TV Show, that she as a dragon actually had a couple with Chernabog! WIZ: The demon on Bald Mountain? BOOMSTICK: Hell yeah! WIZ: Okay? So basically, now she made her appearances in Video Games, TV Shows, and Novels. Maleficent is defiantly the most memorable Disney Villain. BOOMSTICK: She's ready for everything! WIZ: And that's why she is better known as "The Mistress of All Evil." MALEFICENT: Stand back you fools! (Laughing and Disappeared) ELEVEN: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha2OcL_0gtM (Music Playing: Kids from Stranger Things)] WIZ: The year was 1971 located in Hawkins, Indiana. A pregnant woman named Terry Ives starts to feel pain. BOOMSTICK: Look at that! There's a lot of blood coming out from the inside of her lower body's skirt! WIZ: Do you actually know where babies came from Boomstick? BOOMSTICK: Uh...yeah! From a woman's vag-''' WIZ: So anyways, Terry ended up in the Hospital, her child is born alive. But was taken by a very evil mad scientist, known as Dr. Martin Brenner. '''BOOMSTICK: Which kids refer to him as "Papa!" He even told her that she was miscarriage during the birth of her daughter. WIZ: The name of her lost child was named Jane Ives. BOOMSTICK: Which Brenner decides to torture the woman's mind. And years past in 1983, and he decides to treat the girl as her own father, which he never was. WIZ: The name he decides to give her, was the code number on her wrist. BOOMSTICK: And her name is... MIKE: Eleven? ELEVEN: ...Yes. BOOMSTICK: Yep that's right! WIZ: Eleven is a 12 year old girl who is confused to the world. But she later becomes smart on how to grow up like a normal child would do. BOOMSTICK: She even likes to eat Eggos. WIZ: I don't get it. BOOMSTICK: It's all thanks to her boyfriend who is a fro-''' WIZ: Don't even think about calling him that name ever! '''BOOMSTICK: Oh, I mean Mike Wheeler! Sorry! WIZ: Eleven, can do anything that no women can do. BOOMSTICK: She can move things fly around with her mind. Like how she did with a toy Millennium Falcon. WIZ: She can also make people fly, which is kinda weird. BOOMSTICK: She can even make a bully piss his pants. And even breaks his arm. What a badass. WIZ: The only problem is that using a little bit of her strength can give her a nosebleed. BOOMSTICK: That's kinda bad. WIZ: Well it might not kill her. But will probably make her a little weak. BOOMSTICK: But her killing that Demogorgan was pretty badass. Though it's sad for Mike to think she might've sacrifice herself. Though she still lives. WIZ: So basically she can also see people in her mind when her eyes are completely covered. BOOMSTICK: And that last scene in season 2, when she closes the gate of the upside down was pretty badass. WIZ: So now with any of her powers are given. She is able to anything possible to fight to save Hawkins and the entire world. (Eleven breaks Troy's elbow to save Mike) TROY: (Screaming) She broke my arm! MY ARM! ELEVEN: Go! INTERMISSION: WIZ: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. BOOMSTICK: It's time for a bitchy, Death Battle! BATTLE: At the Upside Down... Maleficent is walking with Diablo on her shoulder. She feels grossed out about the Upside Down. MALEFICENT: Ugh! This place is disgustingly deserted! I hate it! Thanks to you, now we’re lost in this dark, ugly, horrid, place. Diablo starts cawing when he saw something. MALEFICENT: What? What is it? They both saw a box of Eggos on the floor. MALEFICENT: Hmm? Where did this thing come from? What is it anyways? It starts to lift up by something. MALEFICENT: Now that's interesting. I never seen a yellow thing flying around like-'' Then it starts to float away from her. ''MALEFICENT: Huh? It then stopped at a hand of Eleven when she appeared. ELEVEN: Get out! Don't you ever touch my eggos. MALEFICENT: What’s this? (Laughing) A little girl with her head shaved? Is this some kind of joke? (Laughing) How pathetic. Then Eleven threw back her Eggos and uses her force powers to grab Diablo and threw him to the ground till his body is a bloody mess. Then Maleficent gets shocked. MALEFICENT: (Growling) You’ll pay for this! (Pulls out her Staff and points it to Eleven) You will die now, brat! ELEVEN: Bring it. FIGHT!!!!!!! (Music Playing: One-Winged Angel from Kingdom Hearts Final Mix) Maleficent shoots lightning from her staff, but Eleven avoid those with her force powers. Eleven then threw a ton of boxes of Eggos and his Maleficent’s face. And she ran to use her fist to punch towards Maleficent's face, though it didn't do much damage. Then Eleven’s nose starts bleeding. ELEVEN: That hurts, doesn’t it? (Wipes her nose with her sleeve) MALEFICENT: (Rubs her face with her sleeve) Oh very funny! (Points the staff to the tree) Try this! She then blast lightning to hit a branch to collapse on Eleven, but she dodged it by running. MALEFICENT: Well that worked. Still, I can’t even-''What?!?!' The branch starts to lift up by Eleven and threw it away from their area. ''MALEFICENT: Oh come on! ELEVEN: I told you, to get out! You can't stop me. MALEFICENT: Oh, Really? ELEVEN: You have no idea who you're dealing with. I was born with these powers. MALEFICENT: You are just a little girl who’s powers are nothing compared to mines. This will be your tomb! Maleficent then unleashes a Forrest of thorns to rise up from beneath Eleven’s feet. And rises up where she can’t see Eleven. Maleficent then starts to get shocked and sees nothing but thorns Forrest. (Music Stops) MALEFICENT: Did I...just win? Hmm? That was too easy. (Turns to Diablo’s dead body) Don’t worry my pet. I just aveng-'' Then Maleficent just here something. She turns to the Forrest of thorns and sees that it starts to explode with Eleven rising while her nose starts bleeding. Maleficent then gets very shocked. (Music Playing: Squirming Evil from Kingdom Hearts Final Mix) 'ELEVEN: That won’t stop me!' ''MALEFICENT: (Screaming) Don’t you ever give up!?!?! ELEVEN: No. MALEFICENT: Fine! Then you shall deal with me! (Flames Glowing green to transform) With all the powers of-'' Then randomly, a piece of thorn branch went to Maleficent and impaled her stomach. Thanks to Eleven’s force powers. (Music Stops) ''MALEFICENT: (Gaging) Hell? (Last breath and died on the ground, and Maleficent's body melted into painted ground that's like the shape of her body.) Eleven then picks up Maleficent's staff and breaks it apart with her leg and grabs a box of Eggos and starts opening it. Then she starts looking at the viewers’ direction while wiping the blood from her nose. ELEVEN: No more. K.O. (Music Playing: Stranger Things Theme) BOOMSTICK: Well, ok? That’s just crazy! WIZ: The ladies with their powers outmatched well. But one of them is stronger. BOOMSTICK: Well of course, Eleven. WIZ: So technically, Eleven is smart enough that Maleficent is too predictable for Eleven to make sure what might come next from her. BOOMSTICK: But how come Maleficent is no match for a little girl when she once defeated most other Disney Villains? WIZ: That’s because she can even attack so quickly enough. Eleven may act like a child like she did in the show, but most times, she can actually use powerful forces to weaken her opponents. BOOMSTICK: That makes sense. So I’m guessing the world needs no fear when the dark magic is extinct! WIZ: The winner is Eleven. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE: (Night on Bald Mountain theme from Fantasia) (Chernabog's wings opened up for Chernabog to wake up and look down) (Flames spread from a factory and reforms into Destoroyah) (Destoroyah roars) Chernabog vs. Destoroyah (This one is coming soon) Who do you want to win? Maleficent Eleven Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles